sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Crisis
*13 November 2005 |prev = A Cosmic Call |next = H2 Whoa }} "Cosmic Crisis" is the fifty-fourth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 12 March 2005 and 17 September 2005 in France and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Christopher Thorndyke *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cosmo *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Metarex Spike Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot Chris arrives in Sonic's world as his 12-year-old self. He makes contact with everyone and is introduced to Cosmo, but Sonic faints shortly after. Apparently, the recent battle had tired him enough to faint. Back at Cream's house, Cosmo explains the Metarex goals and the consequences of the planet egg's removal. Cosmo also admits that she's the only survivor from her planet, which was eliminated by the Metarex. Later on, Tails tells Chris that it was amazing that he made the teleport gate in six months. Chris finally realizes on Sonic's world it has been only six months since he said goodbye with Sonic. Chris explains that in his world, the time is six years ahead of Sonic's world and he's currently 18 years old. As Tails, Amy and Chris enter to Cream's bedroom to tell that to Sonic, they realize he had woken up and left by the window. Sonic, meanwhile, returns to the place of the last battle and finds out that the fight stopped there. Vanilla gives Chris the clothes she made from her memories. Everybody (except for Knuckles, who's suspicious of Cosmo) agrees that the Metarex must be stopped and they decide to go into space to destroy the Metarex and to find the lost Chaos Emeralds. Luckily for them, Tails has just finished to build his new invention: a big flying fortress called the Blue Typhoon. Unfortunately, his new ship used to be powered by the Chaos Emeralds. Chris thinks that they could use the Master Emerald. Knuckles disagrees, but with some female "persuasion" (where Amy, Cream and Cosmo beat him up), he finally agrees. At the same time, another Metarex, the Metarex Spike, is sent to the planet in order to destroy Sonic and the Blue Typhoon. A fight engages between the Metarex Spike and Sonic and Knuckles. With the help of the Typhoon's primary weapon, the "Sonic Power Cannon", the Metarex Spike is destroyed. Sonic falls to the sea, but Chris takes off in the Hyper Tornado and comes to the rescue. While all this happens, Cream comes back to her house and asks her mother to depart too. Vanilla agrees and Cream hugs her to say goodbye. The Blue Typhoon takes off, but it is followed by Dr. Eggman and Rouge. Eyecatch Cards File:Sonicx-ep54-eye1.jpg|Metarex Spike File:Sonicx-ep54-eye2.jpg|Blue Typhoon Title in other languages Dubbing changes *In the Japanese version, there is a five-second scene of Chris looking in the mirror and feeling his cheek. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a five-second scene of Knuckles saying "I understand all of that, but what are you?" That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a twelve-second scene of the group talking, and Tails and Amy freaking out that it has been six years on Earth. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a twelve-second scene of Cosmo saying "But the Metarex has killed everyone, so this is for my friends and I...So that's why I am..." That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is an eight-second scene of Tails and Chris watching the Metarex. That scene was removed in the English dub. *The Sonic Driver is named the "Sonic Power Cannon" in the English dub. *In the last scene of the episode, Rouge has her cleavage removed in the English dub. Episode File:Sonic X Episode 54 - Cosmic Crisis Trivia *Knuckles is partially right about Cosmo being on the Metarex's side, they're the same kind of species and Cosmo is an unwilling spy for the Metarex, as seen in "The Cosmo Conspiracy". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes